Special medicine
by kaze karter
Summary: Flack needs a place to take a drunk Danny, he mentally runs through the list of options in his head before settling on one...an old friend with a special remedy for hangovers. DFA friendship.


Disclaimer- don't own

---

One-shot.

------

_Thunk!_

That's never a good sound.

"Danny?" Flack questioned nudging him harshly. "Danny?" he repeated when no reply came nudging him harder this time. Still nothing. A minute ago they had casually been sitting at the bar discussing how life sucks, when all of a sudden Danny's head hit the table.

'Well maybe not all off the sudden.' Flack mused looking at the large number of empty bottles in front of them. 'Damn Messer needs to learn how to hold his drinks better.'

Flack sighed, "oh well better get you home." He stood up from his own bar stool and immediately regretted it as his head began to spin. Holding out a hand to steady himself he thought better of it .' By the time I get you home your not going to be any better off, and there's no way in hell I'm searching you for keys to your apartment.'

Flack groaned and only partly due to his alcohol intake. 'My place is too far, no way I have enough cash for a cab out there.'

Slowly Flacks mind began to trace through his list of options, 'Mac?--No. We'll both get fired. Stella?--No, she's not even a nice _morning_ person. Lindsay?--No I'd never hear the end of it.'

"Dammit." Flack cursed sliding back down into his seat, 'It would take a detective to figure this one out…hey wait a minute.'

_Thunk!_

Flack willingly let his head hit counter next to Danny's but lucky he was still conscious, he tried thinking, surly this wasn't the only time he had been in a situation like this? Where could he go that he could afford and wouldn't get him fired in the process? And like snail mail on the internet the idea trickled into his brain, Aiden!

Flack grinned with a mixture of giddiness and triumph. 'He was better then Sherlock.'

---

A few minutes later Flack stumbled out of the bar and onto the sidewalk the unconscious Danny had an arm slung around his neck and it took all of Flack's strength to keep both of them from hitting the pavement.

"Taxi!" He shouted waving his free hand surprising even himself at how slurred his voice sounded.

It didn't take long before a yellow car with the lit up words screeched to a halt in front of the pair. "Where to?" the driver called out the window.

Flack bent down so he could see the guy, "The apartments over on 54th." He answered slowly.

The driver nodded gesturing behind him, "hop in." he said gruffly.

Flack opened the door with his free hand and after a few minutes work he got Danny safely into the back seat, huffing he nudged Danny's feet to the side and sunk into the seat himself.

The drive wasn't long and aside from the occasional grunt from Danny, was relatively silent, by the time they reached Aiden's apartment block Flack was just beginning to get comfortable and it took a sharp bark from the driver to rouse him to getting the man his money.

--

A few more minutes of waiting impatiently in an elevator listening to its annoying tune, and Flack was standing outside Aiden's apartment readjusting Danny so he could reach out to knock on the door.

There was silence in the apartment before Flack heard a loud crash followed by a string of cursing, gradually getting louder as the voice got closer to the door.

"You better not be the IRS!" Hearing Aiden's gruff sleep deprived voice made Flack smile, even if she was screeching at him through a door.

"Open up Aid!" he shouted.

The door swung open and Aiden stood there staring at them looking pissed, her hair messed and her shirt slipping off one shoulder "Flack? Danny!" she snapped. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Explain later, move now!" Flack huffed the added weight of carrying Danny beginning to take its toll.

Without another word Aiden stepped to the left, giving Flack enough room to shuffle in and dump Danny on the ground the second he was over the threshold, "Jesus Flack!" she exclaimed. "Just drop him why don'tcha'"

Flack huffed and rolled his shoulders back giving Aiden an exasperated look. "I just hauled that guy's ass all the way from bridges, I think that gives me a right to dump him where ever I want to." He said

Aiden swung the door to her apartment shut, "Yah!" she drawled, "Preferably not my living room floor next time." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, hopefully there won't be a next time," Flack scowled shaking his head to try and clear the fogginess.

Aiden saw the look on his face and how he suddenly became unsteady ,"Um…Flack?" she asked nervously as he began to sway in his spot.

"Err…Aid, I think I'm in a bit o' trouble 'ere." He murmured blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Flack." Aiden said stepping forward and reaching out to him, unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to stop him passing out right there and then and brining both of them to the ground.

"Oof!" Aiden hit the ground heavily with Flack's unconscious form on top of her, pushing his head to the side Aiden hissed through her teeth "Next time i'm not answering the door."

--

The next morning Flack murmured softly into the pillow his head was resting on, slowly he began to wake up but kept his eyes firmly shut listening to the morning sounds.

"Hot or cold?" that was Danny's voice.

"Mmm…hot." That was Aiden, where was he? Oh yeah, now he remembered last night, the Prinimin case, followed by a few bets and…and what? He couldn't remember exactly.

"Dry or wet?" Danny asked.

"Definitely dry." Aiden replied swallowing another mouth full of egg.

"Blue or green?" Danny asked taking a sip of juice.

"Blue." Aiden replied.

'What are they doing?' Flack thought groaning loudly and opening his eyes to see his two friends sitting cross-legged on either side off the coffee table plates in their laps filled with bacon and eggs, there was a glass of water in front of Danny two aspirin bubbling at the bottom.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Aiden joked grinning at him the light from the window behind her head.

Flack blinked rapidly, "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"8:15" Aiden replied simply.

Flack was immediately awake springing to his feet. "What! We're going to be late for work!" he exclaimed, "Mac is going to kill us," he shouted running his fingers through his hair.

"Whoa, whoa." Aiden said holding up her hands, "Flack its Saturday morning, there's no work today." she laughed.

"Oh," Flack whispered and all of a sudden he regretted getting up so quickly. "Eennh my head," he groaned sinking back into the couch.

Danny chuckled downing a gulp of his aspirin. "how can you be so chipper?" Flack asked glaring at Danny.

Danny smirked, "Aiden has special kind of medicine for this kind of thing."

"What's that?" Flack asked rubbing his eyes, which were blood shot.

To answer his question Aiden held out a glass of bright red liquid, "Tastes like crap, but it'll fix you right up." she said.

"You've made this before?" Flack asked looking up at her.

"Yup number of times," she replied, "Stella needed it once." She added.

Flack stared at her "What?!" he asked shocked. Aiden laughed at the look on his face "Hey she's not always a hard ass." She joked.

"Where'd you come up with it?" Flack asked taking a gulp of the stuff and grimacing.

"Actually Danny and I came up with it, one day in the lab when work was slow." She answered picking up her clean plate form the coffee table.

Flack chuckled, "I'm guessing Mac didn't know about that."

"Nope," Aiden shook her head. "So you guys, _please_ feel free to crash here whenever you have bad day." She joked sarcastically.

"Hey I always feel free to crash here, I even have a key." Danny laughed leaning back and folding his hands behind his head

"You have a key?" Flack asked.

"I have a key." Danny grinned suggestively.

Flack turned to Aiden doing his best to look hurt, "How come I don't have a key?" he asked

"I don't know, why don't you have a key?" Aiden shrugged grinning.

"I should have a key." He stated confidently

"Yes you should." Aiden agreed.

There was a moments silence the three friends just sitting quietly when Flack decided to speak again, "Who else has a key?"

Danny and Aiden looked at each other and laughed.

--------

End

---

a/n- I've only seen two episodes of NY so if the characters are off my apologies, flames are welcome, let me know what you think.


End file.
